


Movie Night

by CuteVyper



Series: It wasn't in the cards... I guess [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, But she still cares about him, Consent is Sexy, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hope can be so done at times with John, Hope that gives in, Implied/Referenced Character Death, John Seed being a fool in love, John Seed being a whore, Mature not gonna risk it, No Beta, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past and Present Kind of Rehabilitation, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-cult, Recreational Drug Use, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteVyper/pseuds/CuteVyper
Summary: She could only believe that she finally lost control and... neither John's Lust helped matters.Or what was meant to be a character study turned into something else. Quite indulgent on my part.Warning: Lack of context at times.
Relationships: John Seed & Original Female Character(s), John Seed & Original Male Character(s), John Seed/Original Character(s), John Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Series: It wasn't in the cards... I guess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos random guest.

“So, John… Up for a few drinks?” There was a little drawl on the _So_ but John couldn’t bother to listen anymore to the friendly, yet obviously faked ( _Sometimes he wondered if people were even trying anymore_ _to lie to his face_ _but he guessed he just got accustomed to it by now_ ) offer his colleague proposed to him. 

But he knew that if he didn’t give a straight answer immediately the moron will try to drag him along. As much as he would have liked to get drunk ( _I_ _t_ _wasn’t much of a difficult trial but it was too long and too_ _boring for his t_ _aste_ ), find some pretty thing that most likely will end up with her face in his crotch while he was getting his fair share of fine white powder in his system, and maybe ( _Maybe, but know_ _ing himself_ _, m_ _o_ _st likely_ ) not make her cry while he gives her his particular brand of… _harsh_ _love._

Too bad for his colleague. Those days are behind him. 

“I would like to… “ 

_Walter? William? He could have_ _sworn_ _it was something_ _with_ _a_ _W_ _… Not like he_ _truly_ _cared but out of common courtesy_ _…_ _And_ ** _s_** ** _he_** _asked_ _him to_ _try to_ _be more_ _considerate_ _towards_ _others._

“But I can’t. I’ve already made plans for the evening. And I rather not displease the other party.” 

_Not her. Never her._

“Oh, is it a big client? You really are lucky Duncan! Hopefully your luck won't run out any time soon.” The corners of his mouth twitched for a bit hearing the poorly hidden ( _Well, John_ _was sure_ _Matt_ _hew_ _wasn’t actually trying_ _but he still needed to_ _keep his composure_ ) sarcasm of Matthew Collins Jr., a former classmate of his from his Law School days. Collins never liked him and well, John couldn’t say otherwise either. It neither helps that Collins always had a one-sided rivalry towards him. 

That John out-shined him in any possible aspect: his wealth, his popularity, being the romantic ( _better said se_ _xual_ ) interest of so many, his surname, his looks… and getting on the top spot of their class just fed the envy and disdain Collins Jr. felt towards John Duncan. In spite of the fact John barely acknowledged his existence. 

John Duncan knew his name only because the other had bothered so much to make himself like an annoying fly, _a pest_ , every moment they shared a room. Yes, John Duncan recognized Collins Jr. was a smart fellow and coming from a good family but in all honesty he couldn’t have cared less. 

_To John Seed…_ _well, he’d rather not_ _show excitement_ _with such awful but so_ _exhilarating thoughts_ _of what he would_ _do_ _with_ _arrogant pieces of trash like Matthew Collins Jr._

_In his defense, his darling told him to try and think how John Seed would have engaged situations. And even if he didn’t_ _meet_ _the Duncans, John thinks this wrath in him was always actually there. Just that he would have dealt with it in different ways than John Duncan did, with drugs and prostitutes._

_Yet, weirdly_ _but fortunately enough, all bad thoughts_ _disappeared when_ _he thought of her._ _Falling in love was such a_ _curious sensation._

“I do _hope_ so. But no, it’s no business meeting.” ( _A_ _t least he wants to_ _t_ _ake it the farthest of_ _business_ _if his beloved allows him_.) 

“Ooh, and who might be the guest of honor you are so delighted to run to, John?” W just was too curious to know the newest gossip, wasn’t he? But then again, John knew he never showed such initiative towards any of his ‘conquests’ ( _A_ _ll those_ _that passed through his bed_ _were nothing against her_ _, and he didn’t even_ _have_ _the pleasure to appreciate her_ _, in the ways any man should appreciate any fine woman,_ _yet_ _._ **_Yet_ ** _._ ) and it must have been obvious to others . Not like he was trying to hide. If it was by him all of Atlanta would have known her name by now. And **who** she belonged to. ( **_Mine._ **) 

“Yeah, Duncan. What new whore – oh, oops, slip of the tongue – _lady_ you found yourself now? Is she from around here or did you finally get around more exotic choices? Tell us about her. We’re all ears.” The suggestive tone of Collins didn’t go unnoticed to John. _Yes, tell us about her._ _So,_ _I may ridicule her whenever I get the chance to meet her or make vulgar propositions or just do to her whatever I please when you are not around._

_How does the vermin fucking dare to call he_ _r –_ _to even think –_

_“John,_ _BB_ _,_ _you need to calm down._ _You need to_ _think clearly_ _. I k_ _now you can do it_ _, John. You can do anything._ _And_ ** _yes_** _, even before you ask_ _, I believe in you_ _, otherwise I_ _wouldn't have bothered myself_ _with_ _staying in Atlanta_ _._ _”_

He began to count ( _“_ _One Mississippi_ , _Two_ _Missi_ _-" “Why Mississippi?” “Because it's a long word_ _. There's no deeper meaning behind it._ _Now find yourself a word you like.” “Your name then.”_ _“BB, no.”_ ) just like she told him she would do whenever she got exasperated. This time it worked. 

_One Affirmation, Two Affirmations, Three Affirmations…_

“Oh, trust me _Matthew_ ,” _John couldn’t_ _spill_ _more_ _haughtiness_ _in his tone,_ _but_ _seeing Collins’s_ _–_ _sudden_ _but quickly dismissed_ _–_ _glare_ _just did wonders to him_ _._ “she is a wonder, compared to any of the astounding ladies I’ve had the… _pleasure_ to meet. By the way, I’ve heard you got together with Jessica. Congratulations to both of you! But could you do me the favor and tell her to stop calling me and texting me? It’s bothersome and I’d rather not give any bad impressions to my own lady.” _Besides,_ _Jessica_ _was acting like a_ _spoiled brat_ _and just couldn’t understand that he was done with her. Someone so much better was waiting for him back home._

_Speaking of..._

“Now if you excuse me gentlemen. I have other places I need to be.” John really couldn’t bother himself anymore with the likes of them. He said what he needed to say. 

He didn’t miss the grimace and the red in Collins’s face when he passed by him. _Oh, the small victories._

John considered he wasted enough time as it is. At least the Courthouse had less people now than it had when he first got out of the Courtroom. Not that he didn’t like it or didn’t consider familiar enough the long shiny ( _surely squeaky clean_ _considering the high_ _e_ _chelon_ _s of_ _society that passed through this halls_ _;_ _e_ _ven_ _if they were crooked or the worst kind of people possible_ ) marble floors in their beige and white feathery tones, with the warm lights making them even shinier; the benches beside the walls for the weary and anxious ( _or those like him that just_ _can’t_ _wait to get inside and_ _sink their teeth, metaphoricall_ _y most of times, into the opposition_ ) made of solid wood to be steady, with a back and leather cushioning that was well maintained but he needed to go. 

Getting to the parking lot and into his car was easy and quick enough without the frenetic mass of people that usually was entering or exiting the Courthouse. Taking in consideration the hour they must have already retired to their homes or went for some drinks and other nightly activities just as his colleague… ( _Wayne! That was his name._ ) Wayne intended to. 

He wanted to get home fast and his car allowed him to ( _Another_ _speed ticket was_ _nothing new for him_ ), not out of necessity ( _she was always patient with him unlike many other_ _ingrates_ ) but out of want, want to be already home and have her right beside him and talk to her. Too bad the traffic was as concentrated as ever on a Friday evening in Atlanta, Georgia. 

_Huh, he_ _didn’t essentially_ _think_ _of his penthouse as home but since she came into his_ _life the place did_ _seem_ _more…_ _’_ _homely_ _’_ _whenever she was waiting up there for him._ _Because of her presence, it wasn’t anymore tainted by_ _perverted and vile memories_ _… It felt warm_ _… and_ _inviting and no more_ _desolate_ _and inhospitabl_ _e_ _. It felt nice. If only she stayed there all the time._

_John tried so many times to convince her_ _to give up on whatever job_ _,_ ** _not helping she left ambiguous the subject of what_** ** _exactl_** ** _y_** ** _and where_** ** _exactly_** ** _she was_** ** _working_** _,_ _and the_ _place she stayed_ _at,_ ** _which_** ** _wasn’t_** ** _better than his own home_** ** _but it was hers_** _. J_ _ust live with him_ _,_ ** _her time being his and only his_** _. J_ _ust be carefree_ _and live without any expense. She laughed_ _saying it awfully sound_ _ed_ _like being his sugar baby,_ ** _he wouldn’t mind at all, actually_** ** _John_** ** _kind of liked the idea_** _._ _Unfortunately, sh_ _e was_ _rigid on her decision_ _of having her own independence_ _. Besides,_ _just_ _recently_ _they s_ _tarted dating from being_ _only friends,_ ** _how he loved having her friendship and support but how he detested not being_** ** _able to taste her_** ** _and pleasure her_** ** _as he pleased without being reprimanded_** ** _for it_** ** _and most likely burning every bridge between them,_** _so he couldn’t sway her decision._

_Yes, he knew her justification_ _was fair._

_“_ _John_ _, please, think_ _of how hard we worked to get to this point. You no longer_ _partake into intercourse_ _with random strangers while_ _under the influence_ _._ _That’s amazing, bab_ _y!_ _But if we don’t take things slow right now_ _while we’re dating, it just_ _gives me the_ _impression_ _you_ _were just doing it to get in my pants_ _._ _”_ ** _H_** ** _e wants to see her so badly without pants_** ** _or skirts_** ** _or dresses_** ** _or more importantly_** **_her undergarments_** ** _(hopefully in all scenarios undressed by him although he could_** ** _accept it if she undressed eagerly or_** ** _gave him a show of it)_** ** _in his bed_** ** _or anywhere in his_** ** _home_** **_and do so many other things_** ** _, he nearly said it_** ** _aloud_** ** _but caught himself quickly_** _. “_ _… I really want things to work between us John, but we both know_ _your_ _‘dating’_ _history_ _and I want to trust you completely. In order for me to love you_ _with no_ _reservations.”_ _And that was final. But at least she gave him a chance._

_“_ _Good things come to those who wait_ _.” She_ _said while they were lounging in his couch and she was_ _caressing – and at the same time ruining his_ _gelled hair_ _– the top of his head_ _. She knew it annoyed him but he still liked it. How calming it was…_ _He_ **_needed_ ** _her to be right._

He finally reached the building. Like on autopilot, and eager, John parked his car and went to the elevator. He went over what she planned for the evening and shared with him, while he ignored the typical elevator music. They would dine, and watch some old children movies since apparently neither of them had the chance to truly enjoy them while they were younger. She knew most of what his past was like after one night the night terrors were too haunting – too _realistic_ _–_ and he confessed about his past to her. 

_A_ _nd_ _she hugged him and cried for him and told him she wished so hard_ _that those things never happened to him and that no one truly deserved it_ _: his biological parents,_ _the farm,_ _the separation from his brothers and_ _finally the Duncans_ _. He also tried to explain to her about the Power of Yes_ _at one point_ _once they started dating_ _and she did understand it_ _but she hugged him once again and kissed his cheeks_ _, his nose, his forehead, his_ _wrists_ _, his eyes_ _,_ _and finally gave him a peck on_ _his lips for the_ _first_ _time_ _–_ ** _he wanted to_** ** _take things so much further but he was_** ** _too flustered like an idiot from the sudden_** ** _barrage of kisses and love and just good on him_** ** _–_** _and_ _that she_ _just felt_ _bad_ _. Mostly b_ _ecause nobody was there for him_ _and his brothers_ _when i_ _t really mattered but something, a nagging feeling which he ignored,_ _told him it was not only that. But with all the honesty and love she showered him with already_ _he didn’t dare to ask what was making her so sad. Besides that_ _,_ _in just a matter of a few minutes_ _it was all gone. She put her walls up again._

Yet her past… while she did give him a few details about herself, it felt… incomplete. She told him she was not from Atlanta but not where she came from. She told him about her family: how her mother was French but married her father and moved to the States and died when she was just a child; how she was the oldest sibling and that she had two younger brothers and one younger sister; that she had another sister once but she died in a tragic car accident; how her grandparents from her mother’s side owned various orchards but mainly of apples and grapes. He quickly realized she didn’t like to speak about her father or his side of the family – that she _preferred_ to even _ignore_ their existence. He didn’t pressure her into telling him more about them. 

She looked so happy to speak about her siblings yet it seemed like she didn’t spoke with them in a long time and neither them wanted to make any contact. She showed him photos of them, some of them with her in the picture and so happy and he couldn’t help but wonder what truly happened to create such rift between them. John tried to ask her about it, see if he could help her ( _just like she helped him_ ), send the blue devils away just to stop seeing her so dejected… but she refused. She just said she was a little homesick but something in his gut told him it was not the entire story. He offered her that he could try to help her reconnect with them but she refused once again. 

“ _What’s done is done.”_ He just hugged her hard and murmured sweet nothings in her ear, to try to, at least, minimize the damage. Then afterwards took her on a shopping trip which he reasoned with the fact that he wanted to spoil her since a long time ago, but she chose a suit she liked and some dresses John liked and _c_ _onsidered_ were modest enough ( _Alright, yes, they were a bit revealing and showed more skin than she_ _was comfortable with_ _but if it was as he wanted_ _,_ _she would only wear_ _the finest_ _around him._ _Or better yet, nothing._ ) and to his discountenance she paid for them before he could. She excused herself saying that she didn’t want to owe him anything unless is of significance. 

_Too bad for her,_ _sh_ _e already owned_ _him and not just his wallet._

One day, while they were still friends ( _He was so glad they were done with that_ ), she asked him if he wanted to get back together with any of the girls – or guys (He flushed and she only giggled – _too_ _cutely for his taste_ ) – and he denied. He couldn’t have had the minor interest for anyone ( _Besides he had her now, why would he care about th_ _e rest of those_ _… people_ _?_ ) nor then or now. He turned the question right back to her to get some laughs ( _She was and is a beautiful_ _, intelligent and charismatic_ _woman. He wasn’t_ _blind nor ignorant to believe there must_ _n’t_ _have been other people in her life_ _before him. But just as those minxes didn’t matter to him, he was sure that neither_ _her past romances or sexual_ _ventures_ _didn’t matter to_ _her_ _. Otherwise_ _,_ _why would she have stayed at his side?_ _And if by chance there was someone_ _… well, he would prove to her he is a so much better choice._ ** _In any way_** _._ ) but his easy-going attitude changed quickly to a more inquisitive one once he saw how she stilled. 

At first, he thought she was still in a relationship with someone and his coffee just turned into the most bitter drink he ever tasted. At the time, he didn’t understand why ( _But_ ** _now_** _he_ ** _does_** _)_. Only one thing was clear: _John_ ** _didn’t_** _like it one bit and_ _he was_ ** _not_** _going to allow her to_ ** _play_** _him as_ ** _she_** _pleased_ _._

She gave a sigh and told him about her past relationships. He expected the happy ones ( _Which made him more jealous considering they had a chance to be happy with her_ _while she gave him nothing of the romantic nature_ ), maybe not the toxic ones ( _Which only made him more bitter_ _because of_ _their mistreatment_ ) but not the last one… She was a widow. 

She got married to a man she loved more than anyone and thankfully those feelings were shared and returned with the same amount of passion, _"if not_ _more”_ she added between sad chuckles. They were married for a few months and were planning to have a family ( _..._ ** _she’s…_** ). 

“ _But as all good things come to an end… Ha, how I h_ _-h_ _ate so much_ _…_ _this_ _sa_ _-sa_ _ying…”_ Then he realized she was starting to cry, when he heard her shaky voice. 

He was… gone. As in ‘ _no_ _longer_ _around’_. That he was ‘ _taken_ _’_ from her before they even had a chance at a life of happiness and laughter, together. 

_Too little details. She left things ambiguous yet again._

He wanted to make her see how upset he was that she still wasn't trusting him and that she was lying to him but… he just took a glimpse of her face and bit his tongue. 

Many lies and truths could be said about John Duncan but if something was fact is that he was one hell of a lawyer – _the_ _symbol of success and the Golden Boy of_ _his bureau –_ and could smell a lie from miles away. He was a master of deceit as well. But when he saw her empty stare ( _It put a shiver through him as he remembered out of nowhere_ _his biological mother’s broken look even if the memory was foggy._ ), the tears and snot, the broken sobs and the sorrowful air she was giving off… he couldn’t claim that what she said was bogus. Just looking at her like that ( _Stop_ _it_ …) he felt like a small child again unable to do anything to help his brothers or his mother from the wrath of Old Man Seed. ( ** _Stop it already._** ) 

He went and hugged her. He never felt more useless. He should have never asked her. And yet… she hugged him back. She let him be her rock during the storm. She cried and cried into his shoulder and he cradled her wondering continuously if he was doing it right and… well, a little voice in his head was _gleeful_ _._

_Gleeful because he was the only one she broke down in front of,_ _because she searched and accepted comfort from him_ _and no one else, because_ _that meant she could fall for him one day_ _, because the only_ _person_ _she could have_ _gotten_ _comfort from is dead_ _, because he just realized he had no other rivals…_ _It was a sick thought but how much joy it brought him_ _to see her like this_ _. I_ _n_ _his arms._ _Needing him_ _._

( _She asked for his forgiveness later for making him witness her breakdown and demanded that she should clean his shirt. He told her that she didn’t need to ask for forgiveness from him, that he was sorry for forcing her to talk about it –_ **_something that was surprising even to him_ ** _– and after a lot of pestering from her he allowed to take care of his shirt –_ **_it wasn’t such a bad choice_ ** **_in the end_ ** **_since she took really care of it and it smelled like her detergent afterwards_**.) 

They never mentioned the event afterwards. And half a year later, while he got more alienated from his vices and she got more familiar ( _and_ **_proud_** _)_ with him he asked her to date him. To become his. At first, she said **no**. After a month of him courting her she was _hesitant._ After two months from then she caved. 

_With rules_ _that would keep him from showering her in pleasure and love from the_ _get-go, but patience was a virtue and he had plenty of patience. Or at least he thought so._

Every day was getting a little harder to just obey her rules. 

Three months into their relationship and she only allowed him to hold her hand, hug her, give each other pecks and small stuff. No passionate kisses, not touching her in any _too personal_ places (the farthest she let him was to caress her thighs), no love-making ( _he_ _won't_ _call it sex, he wanted it to be meaningful for once_ ), not seeing her naked ( _even though she got a peak of him_ _naked_ _– it was his ploy_ _,_ _of course_ _–_ _she got so flustered that_ _whene_ _ver they met again after the incident she would get so_ _nervous_ _and red_ _whenever he was making a suggestive comment to her_ _that she would find it_ _difficult to answer him_ ** _– which he couldn’t deny he found it cute_** ** _._** _It lasted for a couple of weeks though and_ _she would be more vigilant towards him from then on.)_

Conclusion, it sucked waiting. He often wondered in his spare time what he could do to finally seal the deal. Maybe tonight things would change. 

_B_ _ing_ _!_

_Now_ it was time to get to the main festivities. 

He stepped inside and to his grim surprise there was no one. His big white leather sofa was empty just as the rest of his spacious and modern decorated living room. He couldn’t hear anything from the kitchen and neither from the rest of the rooms. 

_Did she forg_ _et_ _about_ _their movie night_ _?_

“Darling? I’m finally home. Where are you?” He sounded sure of himself but at the end he involuntarily let out a little pathetic whine which only made his mood worst. 

No answer. 

Taking off his shoes, his temper was rising at a fast pace. But most disheartening was his disappoint and the fear the _she actually forgot_ _._ _Or..._

_Or did she already leave because he was late? She wouldn’t… wouldn’t she?_

As his restlessness was growing while heading towards the kitchen to see if she left him any written message – _even a freaking post-it –_ when he suddenly felt two arms enfold him from behind. 

“Boo.” Accompanied by a little giggle. 

A wave of relief came over him just after. 

_She didn’t forget about him. She is still here._

He must have been out of it for a few seconds. She immediately picked on the petrified state of his body and just changing her position ( _ **awkward but**_ ** _she was still hugging him_ **), she came to face him. 

“BB, is everything okay? I'm sorry. I didn’t intend on scaring you. I thought I would get a funny reaction out of you. Now I realize it was stupid. I'm really sorry John. Are you alright?” 

She was wearing one of his nightshirts and some of his shorts. Her long obsidian hair still wet but getting curlier even in her messy bun and still smelling of his shampoo. Her light toned skin that he found so soft and more interesting with the tattoos that adorned it. _Stories that she still hasn't shared with him…_ Her rosy lips that he just wanted to claim as his own. Her smart dark blue eyes capable of only showing worry for him and pleading with him to answer her and forgive her misstep. Her clean of makeup face… 

She was always careful about her image so he never saw how she actually looked with her face free of makeup. He first thought that she was just superficial in that aspect but later he figured it was actually a bigger issue than it should actually be. As if for years she had to use makeup and couldn't bear to show her clean face… as if she was afraid to let the world see her imperfections. As if they could see through her. 

_She looked so_ **_beautiful_** _. So beautiful his heart ached._ _She was so perfect._

“Don’t worry. I just thought you forgot about tonight. Or came by, saw I wasn't around and left.” _How come his voice sounded so small?_

“Oh Johnny... I wouldn’t have left you high and dry. You know that, right?” Her voice sounded so _soft_ , and so _nice_ , and so **_tiny_ ** – _as if_ _raising her voice would hurt him and_ _hurting him was the last thing she would want to do._

_As if leaving him was_ _something she didn’t want to do any time soon._

_As if… she cared about him._

He took a look at her again. No matter how hard he looked he couldn’t see any insincerity. She wasn’t lying to him. She wasn’t faking. She wasn’t playing games with him... She never did. So why was he still doubting her...? 

_Or… was he… actually scared?_

“Johnny… I really care about you.” A peck on his neck. He took a sniff to feel once again the scent of his own shampoo. _It fitted her._

“I know it’s really hard to believe it –“ A peck. “- when I’m pretty much still a mystery to you.” On each of his cheeks. _So close yet so far…_

“And I swear one day I will explain everything.” A peck on his forehead. And her fingers, entangled in his hair, massaging his scalp so carefully. As if he was a glass figurine. Something to be treasured. _It felt amazing._

“But for now… please just believe that I don’t want to hurt you in any way, John.” A peck on his lips, but was not as quick as the others. She deliberately stayed, hugging him by the neck, with her soft lips on his. 

He was still for a few seconds. He was trying to take in everything but he could only focus on those eyes in which he could only see worry – _but for him –_ adoration – _how could she look at him like this? They both knew he was no saint –_ and support – _he still wondered how fate planned their meeting months ago in that seedy disco but just for this moment he was so grateful he got dragged along there._ He would have loved it if she watched him with the emotion he so desired to be mutual between them but his beloved already explained her emotions were still raw after her late husband’s demise. But he still had patience. 

_And this was a nice development._

Focusing back on the here and now he closed his arms around the low of her back and slowly – _he was worried she will pull back once he will take charge_ _-_ pushed back against her lips with his own. He began to lick and nibble her bottom lip and when she stilled it felt like it was over. But to his joy she responded eagerly by teasing his lips. With her _affirmation_ – _her_ **_Yes_ ** _–_ he deepened the kiss taking his time – _he wanted to savor it._

_It felt like bliss. Between exploring her mouth and the dance of their tongues that began slow and cautionary turning into a passionate battle to see who was more dominant and once again slowing down turning into a oh so sweet kiss when she – actually the both of them, but John didn’t want to recognize he got excited like a teenager – was left breathless._

But then he dived right back in and she gave him her permission to lead. John wasn’t aware they had been making out for 20 minutes – _voluntarily or not, she let out a couple of subtle moans here and there and suddenly he wanted to hear her, more and more, succumbing into pleasure_ _while she was pressed between the wall and his body,_ _making him capable of feeling everything_ _–_ when she finally stopped to catch her breath one more time, gave him a small smile and a giggle. 

“I had a hunch you were going to be tired when you came back so besides dinner, I prepared you a bath. Maybe if you had come earlier you could have joined me in the shower. Too bad, right?” It was clear she was enjoying the moment – deducing from her little smirk – while he stilled from her offer. And then he understood it was a joke. 

_So,_ _she wants to be a tease… Two can play at this game._

“Oh, but darling. Dearest.” The mocking tone just came so easily out of him. “We’re no longer college students. We’re beyond that. And with the things I have prepared in my bedroom, _just waiting_ _for_ _you_ , I can show you a whooooole new world, far better than the shower… Of course, only if you say ‘ _Yes’._ ” The initial shock on her face was an adorable sight but she recovered too quickly for his taste and gave him an amused glance. 

He tried again. 

“Oh, were you thinking of something, dear? Something maybe… naughty?” 

“Me, Mister John Seed?” – _maybe he was out of shape but_ _the_ _flirty_ _tone_ _and the_ _seductive glance_ _that accompanied her question just made his blood rush south –_ “Never. But you will need to eat in order to have the energy to play later. And I don’t accept toys at the dining table.” He was confused for a moment but then she approached her mouth to his ear and surprised him once again. ( _Also, he could have swore her eyes turned a few shades darker but he didn't quite have the time to contemplate it._ )

“Perhaps though, if you won’t make me wait again, I might let you bring your _toys_ for _dessert_.” She ended her sentence with a lick of his ear and a small bite at his pierced lobe. 

_Now… now he definitely had an erection… and just from his imagination._

She must have recognized the lust in his eyes and with a mirthful gaze, gestured him towards the bathroom. 

“Go. The water is getting cold, dear. And we wouldn’t want that, right?” 

For a moment he was tempted to just kiss the fuck out of her, drag her to the bathroom while they were at that and just fuck her like an animal and make her mewl and whimper out of pleasure while he took her roughly. 

_How would she look while having an orgasm?_ _Does she have a favorite position?_ _No matter,_ _he can figure out on his own._ _Would she cry out of pleasure_ _or just keep quiet while he fucked her? Would she just take it like a nice_ _girl or would she leave evidence of their activities on him, for all the world to see?_ _He definitely would_ _leave on her some souvenirs. Because she is_ **_his_** _, after all._ _As he is_ **_hers_** _._ _Would she be cuddly after_ _or just_ _fall asleep?_ _Would she praise him or_ _would she find it unsatisfying? No, that’s impossible, he knew he was good_ _. He will not disappoint_ _after craving her for so long._

He must have been engrossed in his fantasy because she snapped her fingers and when he came back, she told him to get on with the bath while she would reheat their dinner. 

_Shit. She must have seen_ _how_ _desperate he was_ _. She must have._ _She must be thinking that he_ _didn't change at all_ _._ _Shit!_

So, he did as he was asked without any more complaints. He undressed quickly and just sat there for a while, trying to relax but his mind and body were still plagued by his previous fantasy. But then her disapproving face came to mind and he stopped thinking about it. He needed to relax. He tried to focus on the warm water ( _and how she actually wanted him to relax_ ) - she even prepared the bubbles, the bath bomb and some new pajamas (some midnight blue cotton pants that reached his ankles and a nightshirt that most likely came with the pants) for him ( _it would have also been nice a_ _glass of whisky_ _, a_ _joint_ _and her with him in there_ _, laying on his chest,_ _but he couldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth; and she most likely didn’t want him drunk_ ) - and he actually managed. His mind was blank for once. _It was nice._

He took a few more minutes after she knocked on his door telling him about the food and got out. He did feel fresher and relaxed after the bath and for a while he actually forgot about what happened earlier. Until he saw her again. And guilt came over him, just a bit. 

Since he found her that second fateful night ( _From what he heard she was hard to find for_ **_anyone_** _. Some people of her entourage said he was_ **_lucky_ ** _that he actually found her_. _Or that_ **_she_ ** _let_ **_him_ ** _find her. She must have been pretty annoyed with his attempts – said one of her friend between bursts of snickering – to wish to put an end to it._ **_Rude_** _._ ) and gradually accepted his presence in her life. She tried to help him out to not get in the same situation as when they initially met: drugged out of his mind, fucking some **hot** but _weird_ hookers and almost being dragged off to who knows where for being considered “a pretty thing”– she had an idea of where but she told him he was better off not knowing for his own sake; he tried to ask her about _where_ those people were trying to take him another couple of times as their friendship progressed but she acted dumb afterwards. 

Help him out as in: to stop using drugs – she was actually ok with pot from time to time ( _“And that means like once a_ _week_ _. Not daily Duncan.” God, he hated it when she used to call him Duncan; he was so glad she stopped.)_ as long as he didn’t overdo it and combined with alcohol. Also, she was more serene if she was by his side or at least someone who didn’t put up with his bullshit – her words – to be beside him to remind him what was **the** endgame; and fortunately for him she was the only one who actually gave a darn about him. 

To stop hooking up with strangers ( _and that was a roundabout way to say that_ _she won’t allow him to_ _fuck her_ _just as he wished_ _when he met her a second time_ _. H_ _e still_ _wanted_ _to make love to her to the present day but now she was no longer a girl he met one night. Oh no, she was so much more and John was a pretty stubborn man.)_ ; 

To seek out and have sessions with a therapist ( _and that’s where he put his foot down)_ and if he was so adamant about it at least speak with her or write a journal or even speak to himself until he accepts the idea ( _He went with the option to speak with her since that meant more spent time actually speaking to her and getting her number. Also, randomly one of his frequent clients recommended it to him too at one dinner. “It helps to talk about what troubles you in order to unwind sometimes.” Weird. But more importantly... she always answered him. She claimed she had an “uncontrollable” schedule and would give him notices but she always attempted to answer him when he called. And if she just couldn’t answer she’ll tell him or message him that she’ll call back as soon as she can. The most he waited was half an hour. But how relieved he was when she finally answered.)_

And she accepted his conditions ( _disgruntled but accepting none the less)_ : 

To sign an NDA between the both of them. John Duncan wasn’t taking any chances. She only replied with a “ _That’s fair_...” and a calculative expression. He didn’t ask her if she knew what was an NDA but he had a hunch she is as smart as he thinks she is. ( _She surprised him when she let out that she went to law school years ago. She didn’t answer anymore of his questions afterwards to his frustration.)_

To go with him to any events he was invited as his plus-one and her also bringing him to any places she might go. When he saw her face of disbelief, he only flashed her his million-dollar smile and told her that if he ever caught her somewhere “fun” without him she can say goodbye to their arrangement. While glaring at him for a while and trying to convince him he _**didn’t** actually_ know what he was asking and that she hated those pompous orgies he actually called “ _parties_ ” – _he actually grinned at her disgust –_ and would make his nights _unbearable_ if he dragged her along. He reminded her that he actually needed her beside him to accomplish his “ _rehabilitation”._

She smiled at him – _sugary sweet and fake from a mile away_ – and just told him to not attend. He replied with the fact he just couldn’t stop since most of his clients and associates were participants of said “parties”. It would shine poorly on him if he suddenly stopped. After a staring contest – more like he was admiring her traits like he was contemplating a work of art and she was glaring daggers at him – she accepted with the condition that if he _ever_ had the _luck_ – at which **_he_** _scoffed_ – to find her somewhere he thinks he should have accompanied her he would let her explain herself first than just cut the entire deal off. He found it reasonable so they both agreed. 

He asked for her address. She gave it to him too – “ _Since I do know where you live.”_ – but if she ever found it trashed, she’s going to hand **him** the repair bills. ( _Thinking about it he should have trashed it a long time ago and convince her to live with him until she could return and... if he was convincing enough just persuade her to live with him. But that was unlikely. She would have searched for a new place even if it was a studio in a shady neighborhood.)_

He went to her flat a couple of times. Clean, nice furniture but not the “haughty” kind – as she had the pleasure to call everything in his penthouse – and it slightly smelled of chocolate cookies. Definitely not in the elitist part of the city taking into account the random graffiti and the old buildings. Pretty normal aside for a lot of plants – he made a joke about her having a green thumb and she just shrugged – a lot of books on various themes and genres. There was science (of any subgenre), fiction (both sci-fi and fantasy), poems and theatre, horror ( _Huh, he didn’t take her as a fan of the genre.)_ and most of the genres but those mentioned were in majority. He asked if she was actually working as a librarian or if she was a writer but she answered to his first question with a _“Once.”_ and _“No, I don’t have the courage nor the patience to publish. But I did write some things for myself.”_ She didn’t say anything else and neither he considered it futile to ask her anymore. 

But the first time he went to check her place what he actually wanted to see was her bedroom. He knew very well that bedrooms, as being the most intimate part of any home, were _where_ people usually hide their nastiest secrets. His “darling” was still a great mystery to him and he really wanted to strip her already of all the layers she hid behind and figure out who was she truly and see her _shiverin_ _g_. In tears, begging him for **_his_** forgiveness ( _naked, on her knees_ ), for trying to trick him and they both _just knew_ **_how_** _to_ ** _repent_**. He asked for the bathroom while she was preparing a light dinner for the both of them and after she mentioned which door, down the hall he went. No actual photos but paintings of surreal landscapes and neither a signature he could recognize. 

He didn’t go to the bathroom immediately. He tried to check the other two doors trying to find her room. Locked. 

_She_ _i_ _s definitely hiding something._

But he turned away from the doors, stayed a few minutes in the bathroom (he had to make sure it was credible just in case she was listening), flushed and washed his hands. He returned and she looked none the wiser about his attempts. He couldn't have asked her to unlock said rooms but maybe another day when she trusted him more. They began to eat and talk about their day. 

In one of his other visits, he even found some law books to his amusement ( _After that he began to discuss with her some of his older cases and she also discussed with him some in which she was present. They would soon begin to talk about various cases they heard about beside their own and she even gave him hints sometimes whenever he was stuck. Not common but it happened. And they both liked it: him trying to see how she would work around it – and even getting some problems solved – and her doing some brainstorming.),_ some children books ( _Which he never had the actual courage to ask her about. If she just enjoyed them or if they were a remnant from her past marriage. The latter idea kind of annoyed him._ ) but the most amusing of his findings was an old copy of Andrew Neiderman’s “The Devil’s Advocate”. 

“ _Really?”_ _He gestured between the book and her with what the woman could identify as mirth in his expression._

_“What?” She answered him back with a question but he saw her little grin before she could reduce it to pure indifference. He would not let go so easily._

_“Dear, you must have seen the movie. The book was so_ **_plain_ ** _in comparison to the movie.” Him trash talking the book apparently made him fall in her good graces since he could see the quickly growing smile she was trying to hide behind her cup of tea. He actually felt better after seeing that._

_“Well, yes. That’s true. But to my defense, I never saw the movie before the book. I never had the chance nor desire to actually see it. Some time in school it was gifted to me by one of my acquaintances. I read it, found it more or less interesting and left it in the library. Later, I see the movie and Al Pacino really does a good job in my opinion. He really was into it. And I also like the whole Faustian concept behind it but I think they tried to accomplish too much with the amount of time and genre they had.” He really tried to look like he knew what she was talking about, to look as interested as she did, but she must have_ _taken_ _note of something (His face? His body language?) and took a pause, analyzing him with her stare. (Where did he stumble to see through him?... And how much she could actually see?)_

_“You actually haven't seen it_ _,_ _don't you?_ _”_ _He didn't offer any answer since it was probably evident_ _, but was bothered with something else_ _. He couldn't understand_ _how she managed to see so fast_ _through_ _him_ _when none of his former classmates or teachers could_ _or anyone else he met in fact._

_The Duncans would have called him a sinner and punish_ _him for even thinking about watching the movie or reading the book and_ _he never considered just sitting and watching movies or discuss over books with any of_ _his_ _“_ _acquaintances_ _”_ _._

_“Hey,_ _would you mind_ _if you watched it with me?”_

_What?_

_“_ _Just as I_ _said_ _?”_ _Her worried tone made him pause for a bit but he quickly – t_ _o_ _o quickly to contemplate over it_ _– changed his stance back to normal._

_Did he_ _ask_ _that aloud?_

_“_ _Just something normal_ _… Just us two,_ _at least a bowl of popcorn, some drinks?_ _But if you want you can invite_ _some friends, I invite some and we_ _can_ _make an old movie marathon?”_ _She looked cautious and at the same time_ _curious as if the idea he had no actual friends weirded her out_ _but didn't want to insult him._

_The air turned quickly awkward._

**_Get your head in the game John._ **

_“Even better if_ _it's_ _just the two of us, don't you think, dear? I believe it would be a bit embarrassing and I’d rather not let my… friends see me not being as cultured as I let on.” The nervous chuckle he left at the end didn't help matters but seeing her worry just made him want to believe she wasn't pitying him right now._

**_She will reject him. She will_ ** **_see him as the damaged_ ** **_kid that he was turned into. She will give up on him. She will pity him._ ** ****

_“_ _Sure_ _. When can you do it?_ _I need to know so I can_ _prepare and make sure nobody needs me that day.”_

_He didn't expect her acceptance but he_ _took it_ _in stride._ _And he couldn't stop from letting himself smile for a bit._

_“Alright. I would have to check my agenda also but if I remember_ _correctly,_ _I think I have the next Tuesday afternoon free?” He couldn't believe it but with the eagerness in his voice he had to admit he actually felt enthused about the idea._

_“… Yes, I think I can make it happen then._ _Definitely.” She looked eager too for some reason_ _which he could not comprehend but_ _his disposition turned better and better._

_“_ _So,_ _it’s a date.” Shit. Why the fuck did he just said that?_

_She looked at him for a bit trying to search_ _for something_ _and_ _since she apparently_ _found it (or didn't?) she gave him a_ _smile (He considered shy_ _but eager and he absolutely loved it – for some reason)_ _and nodded._

_“Yes, I guess it's a date.”_

_It was at her flat since she had_ _an old DVD player and they watched it together bunched up in some blankets_ _and some pillows. Too much popcorn_ _. He was not a fan of the snack since he didn't truly like the smell_ _but when he refused to take some and she got bored in the middle of the movie – like a child, although she must have realized he was getting antsy at seeing the inaccuracies in the movie_ _–_ _she began to throw at him some of the grease covered_ _corn. She was_ _mostly_ _aiming for his_ _silk_ _dress shirt since_ _he came_ _dressed up as if he was a celebrity on his vacation – he did want to impress her_ _–_ _but it backfired on him when_ _he saw her in a_ _oversized grey_ _sweater and_ _plain_ _white pajama pants._

_They_ _agreed that she will not bring not so smelly snacks_ _as long as he dressed more casually (and just to be sure_ _,_ _she gifted him_ _a_ _dark blue sweater_ _with a cartoon penguin – “Why a_ _penguin?” and as a response:_ _“Because_ _it reminded me of you.”_ _–_ _and some black sweatpants – “_ _You think I don't know what ‘casual’ means?”_ _followed by “No, I actually don't think you do, Mr._ _Look-at-me-I'm-a-hot-shot-lawyer-and-playboy_ _."_ _)_

_By the_ _end of the_ _movie_ _his right eye was twitching_ _, with his shirt having some grease stains_ _, and her trying to throw some of the accursed_ _popcorns in the space between his blanket and_ _himself so she can stain his jeans too._

_When one hit his_ _head,_ _he snapped and tried to jump on her and take away from her the bowl but it only ended up in a food fight with popcorn all over the living room – her couch suffered the most – and with him on the floor with her straddling him and keeping his hands away from the now empty bowl._

_The suggestive position would have made him push for a_ **_sexier_ ** _turn of the events but seeing her flushed face smiling and laughing and the disaster that was now her hair with some popcorn here and there and those eyes full of joy watching him from above. He failed to realize at_ _first,_ _he was breathless and was laughing too. Only later did he realize why she was laughing so much whenever she would look at him. For how his gelled hair turned into a mess with popped kernels here and there and his trimmed beard had become home to some of the greasy salty snack too._

_“Why did you have to act like a brat?” He asked between takes of breath._

_“Why so serious_ _, Johnny boy?”_ _she_ _asked him back, partly_ _quoting the DC villain._

_And he understood. He was not actually having ‘fun’. He was so focused on the movie he was actually not enjoying himself. She picked up on that and tried to distract him._

_She wanted him to have fun. In a normal way at least._

_He actually liked it. Not the movie, even if it was entertaining._ _But_ _talking with her,_ _her cooking,_ _her antics, the_ _ir ‘food fight’ as silly as it was… S_ _pending time with her. In that moment he began to really wish for it_ _to happen again_ _. And so much more._

He snapped back to reality when she put in front of him a plate of salmon accompanied by green peas and dried cherry tomatoes. She discovered a month into their dating that unless he was with her or with a client, he was barely eating anything besides some fruit and coffee. She launched into a tirade about his botched eating habits and then she forced him to cook them something. Since he didn’t cook for a long time, he tried out something simple: Mac’N Cheese. 

The result was a failure. It ended up too watery and some of it was burnt. She tasted it, took the plate and the cooking pot with her and threw all of their contents in the trash can. Then she began to look in his fridge and seeing as there was nothing besides an opened bottle of wine, some cheese and pre-made salad, she threw him a glare. They threw the trash – although she looked at it as if she wanted to set if aflame. Then they went to the supermarket – John’s instances where he felt more out of his element were increasing quickly with his darling beside him – she threw into the shopping cart almost everything her glare (he would call it actually an adorable pout but whenever he wanted to say something, she sent him a look that made him eat his words) fell upon – he noted the cashier was actually nervous while she was packing everything in reusable shopping bags and he was paying – he found it ironic how the most he spent with her was for food that was actually meant for him – got back home and she began to cook. 

She asked him – more like demanded to know – where his Tupperwares were and he gave them to her. She must have noted his nervous disposition and she just sighted and mellowed down. Afterwards she asked him if he wanted to help her out by cutting the vegetables. He was a bit slow but she would just start to do something else that didn’t involve the vegetables he was cutting. 

He was actually cooking together with someone for the first time in his life. It felt _nice_. Bringing his beloved in his life was really the best idea he could have had. She just brought him so many new sensations and experiences and most of them were fun or interesting. _It was normalcy at it's finest._ By the end of the day his fridge was full with Tupperwares for a week. She warned him that she will get even more upset with him if he didn’t actually eat it all. 

And he ate. And he liked it. ( _And John showed off to all of his co-workers the meals they made together. Collins Jr. looked like he wanted John to choke and die on his food. Too bad_ _.)_

After that week, she made sure to always have something prepared for him to eat if she wasn’t around to eat with him. And whenever she could she would try to teach him some more basic meals, just in case. 

And also made him promise to _never_ **_ever_** make Mac’N Cheese on his own. 

“How did today treat you John?” She asked him with a little smile. She apparently decided to ignore what happened earlier and continue as normal. In exchange, he was torn between letting go of the subject and drown his disappointment in a bottle of scotch later, after she left **_or_ ** confront her right now about it. 

He was a coward. He decided to let go. 

“The most exciting thing that happened was when the Judge decided to end the trial earlier than expected. I won in the end. It was a blessing since now I can focus more on the Monroe case and the trial a few days from now of the Shapiro's.” He wondered sometimes why he even took that case but a senior of his told him he would be better off being in the good graces of the Shapiro's. 

And he was not going to mention how the still Mrs. Monroe _suggestively_ made him an offer to dine with her and _celebrate_ once her marriage will be “ _finally_ ” dissolved and he would get her back the summer mansion her _still_ husband gifted her during their _days of passionate love_ – the days in which he was trying to smother any suspicion about his new mistress. 

It was an ugly issue – the press had a field day with it – and John hoped he will be done with it quicker so the vultures would stop pestering him about it and for his darling to not get a bad impression about him and Mrs.Monroe. He really couldn't fuck up now and lose all her trust just because of some lustful client of his. 

“Oh, that's good. We should celebrate. And BB… just do me a favor and be careful around the Shapiro’s?” The slight caution in her voice actually made him look at her demanding a more complete answer. 

“They don't have the greatest reputation. That's all.” He wondered what did she actually knew about his client but deemed it unimportant. Besides it was never bad to be more vigilant sometimes. 

“Sure, dear. I was also invited to a party the next week by my seniors “– the grimace on her face told him everything he needed to know about her discontent at the news – “and I would like it if you will come with me.” 

She pondered about it for a minute – _John had a feeling that even before she met_ _him,_ _she had an unsavory opinion about this ‘type' of gatherings but he didn't bother questioning it –_ and surprisingly she took his hand in her own and gave him a little smile. 

“So… do I need to doll myself up as if it was a red-carpet event or just a normal cocktail dress would be fine?” 

He stared at her as if she grew another head but she ignored it and kept giving him a small supportive smile. 

_She always made a fuss about going. Always. What changed now?_

She must have seen the suspicion in his expression and decided to clarify while she was gently caressing his hand. 

“I… want to be more supportive. Yes, I already go with you at events but I would always act like… a teenager being forced to come to a family dinner.” The last part was said in a lower tone but he heard it none the less. And her averted gaze staring fixated on the flower vase (that she added not so long ago to his kitchen) and thus avoiding his own gaze said plenty. 

“… Only that? I never figured, love.” He asked with an astonished look. The sarcasm in his voice was repaid with a glare thrown at him at him. She also pinched his arm a little bit, not enough to actually hurt, but it got a small chuckle out of him. _Maybe he deserved_ _that. Just maybe._

“Anyway, I just decided I didn’t want to be such a crybaby about it anymore.” She ended with a huff and looked away from him in order to hide her blush of embarrassment. Too bad for her, he saw it already. And it stole a smile from him. 

“Oh.” _He really was a fool in love._

“As for how you need to dress, I can always pick something for you.” He added in an amused tone, trying to see if she’ll give him this privilege too. 

She stared at him with suspicion and finally added: “I'll be dressed in something that will fit **both** of our tastes.” 

He nodded, disappointed. _One step at a time,_ _John. You still got something out of this._

They afterwards finished the dinner in silence. He was still holding her right hand and she didn't let go of it either while also exchanging caresses. He knew from a while now she was ambidextrous and that her dominant hand was actually the left. So, there weren't any accidents while they ate. 

She went to prepare the movies – _“It's October. So ‘Ghostbusters’ and ‘Hocus Pocus’ are a must to see now!” –_ and from what he could smell there was no popcorn included in their menu. He stayed behind to wash the dishes. _He can at least do that._

Once he was done, he quickly joined her under the blankets. He wound up his arm behind her while the opening credits were rolling and she just fell in his side hug. Unexpectedly she wound up her arms around his waist. He took a subtle glance at her and he caught her staring at him. She didn't take her eyes away from him, asking him silently if what she previously did was ok or if she had to take her arms away. 

He just nodded. She stayed. And he dragged her with his arm just a little closer to him. She cooperated by shuffling against the couch in his direction. 

_Why such little moments brought him such_ _joy? He couldn’t understand why he found it all so…_ _warming._

“I love you Hope.” He didn’t know what came over him to say that but his declaration wasn't answered with silence. 

“I… I think I… I love you too John.” He distracted himself from the movie and realized how close their faces were. 

He stared into her eyes, slowly approaching as if he was scared she will reject him as normal but this time… she met him halfway. It began so sweet but it ended just as passionate as the kisses they shared earlier in the evening. 

John just let himself go loose. He believed she did too. 

The movie now forgotten he just maneuvered her to lay down the couch while he was above her trying not to break the spell they were both falling into. Unknown to him, they were both desperate for each other. John just switched between her lips and her collarbone, while showering her - cheeks, chin, neck ( _he stayed longer there since he found a sensitive point by her pulse that made her uncapable to stop from moaning_ ) - in kisses.

He took a break for them both to breath in air and contemplated her. 

_The blushing mess she was_ _,_ _that he considered so adorable_ _, her eyes full of love_ _and lust for him_ _, something he never saw so clearly until now and her rosy_ _lips looking so irresistible_ _while_ _she was panting._ _He wanted more._ _He **needed** more. _

“Say it again.” 

He couldn't believe it but her blush grew even more furious in color and it took over her neck and chest too – _how much did he want_ _during all this time to just lay_ _love bites_ _and_ _hickeys_ _over the expense of it and her collarbone_ _–_ and while adverting her gaze for a few seconds but quickly coming back more determined she wrapped her legs around his torso hoisting herself towards him and feeling his quickly growing erection. 

He let out a little groan. She just let an airy giggle and took his face in her hands, caressing his cheeks. 

“I love you John.” 

There was no going back anymore. He snarled and claimed once more her lips in a heated and _hungry_ kiss and she just gave back to him with the same intensity. He quickly began to touch her everywhere he fantasized to touch until now and between kisses she just started to whimper and moan his name. 

He had enough. He lifted her with him and while still continuing to kiss her (she was still moaning because of his ministrations, making his itch for her stronger and more unconquerable with every touch and kiss and sound she made _because_ of him), left everything as it were and took her to his bedroom to continue the night in a _more…_ **_pleasurable_** _environment_. 

_He couldn't wait no more._

**Author's Note:**

> In which Johnny (BB) Seed is a horny boy and Hope had it with him and his advances.
> 
> And a happy memory compared (and needed) to the gloomy future that awaited them.
> 
> If you liked it, found mistakes or anything leave a comment. And thank you for reading.
> 
> Also thank you to so many writers on this platform who served me as inspiration and gave me courage (especially in this fandom, TheWyldeWynd, Wealthywetsunny and DearlyDivided).   
> Edit: now I feel bad for messing up the name. Sorry Wylde.


End file.
